


Fly Away

by niwa_junsu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight SunRic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwa_junsu/pseuds/niwa_junsu
Summary: Ji Changmin love the both of them equally yet differently.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 18





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of my previous work titled Butterfly but you don't necessarily have to read that one.

Juyeon fidgeting under Changmin's glare. It's probably already thirteen minutes or so since Juyeon at the receiving end of changmin's angry glare. 

He didn't blame Changmin tho. He deserve it. Probably, if Changmin decided to hit him too he will gladly accept it. Boy, Juyeon feel so bad but also relieve at the same time. 

"Chang..." He closed his mouth once Changmin click his tongue and give him another glare. His beautiful eyes widened and bigger. It's scary but beautiful. Changmin always have beautiful eyes. 

"You don't get any right to talk to me." The smaller man said coldly. Cute but cold. His arms crossed in front of his chest. The ever so tempting lips form a little pout. Now that was not scary.

Juyeon smile without him realizing. Only when Changmin roar did he pull his smile back. "You dare to smile?! The audacity!"

Younghoon who witnessing the whole time from the sofa where he sit behind Changmin can't help but chuckling in amusment. He too stop chuckling when Changmin turn around and give him death glare. He put his hands up, signaling that he surrender and won't do that again. Although when Changmin back to glare at Juyeon again, he can't help but try to hold his laughter. 

Changmin is so cute even like this. 

"You'll leave Korea for New York and you didn't even care to tell me?" Changmin say after take a deep breath, trying to suppress his rage. 

"I told you, didn't I?"

"ONLY TODAY! YOU LEAVE ON WEDNESDAY AND TODAY IS SUNDAY!" Now Changmin is shouting, Younghoon make an audible "oops" with his mouth and mouthing 'you are dead' at Juyeon.

'That idiot' think Juyeon

"We still have 3 days?" 

Changmin look at Juyeon in disbelieve. He breaths a dry laugh. "Did you hear him, Hyung?" Changmin ask Younghoon, "can you believe that?" 

Younghoon look at Juyeon who pleading at him with his eyes, begging to save him. "Nope. It's unforgiveable." Younghoon shake his head, decide to make Juyeon suffer a little bit more "He should tell you long time ago" 

Juyeon give Younghoon a disbelieve look and cursed the handsome man in his head. 

"SEE?!" Now Changmin back at Juyeon. 

Juyeon sigh and reach out for Changmin's hand but the latter slap it away. "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't know how to tell you without freaking you out"

"AND TELLING ME THIS SUDDEN NOT FREAKING ME OUT?!"

"Baby stop shouting and sit down," Younghoon decide to take pity on Juyeon and trying to make Changmin sit and calm down.

"NO!" Changmin hollered "Hyung stay out of this. I'll deal with you later, you traitor!"

Younghoon know that he wasn't safe either. 

"I'm really sorry, Changmin-ah. Now sit down please and let's talk. Hm?"Juyeon pleading and try to reach for changmin's hand again which is now the latter let him to.

Changmin stare at Juyeon not with anger this time but something worse. Hurt. Juyeon can stand Changmin shouting and angry at him but he can't see Changmin hurt. He curses himself for hurting Changmin like this. 

It's his fault not telling Changmin from the beginning that he will move to New York but he doesn't have the gut to tell him. He doesn't know how to answer if Changmin ask him why he decide to live in New York. Of course he can tell him that it's for work but God know it's not the main reason and Juyeon can't tell Changmin his main reason. 

He even plan to just leave without telling Changmin anything and will just let him know when he already in his new place. Younghoon have other idea tho. He success to convince Juyeon that not telling Changmin is the worst idea ever. And he is right. This current situation is worse enough.

"Oh no please.. please don't-don't cry please..."Juyeon panicked when he sees Changmin is ready to cry. His face is red and eyes watery. The first big drop fall then. "Oh Changmin-ah..."

"No. I'm disappointed."Changmin push Juyeon who try to hug him away "I'm hurt. I don't want to talk to you.."Changmin turn to look at his fiance. 

Younghoon feel guilty now seeing his lover like this. Sure, Changmin is amusing when he is angry earlier, cute. But this Changmin right now is hurt. He is not angry anymore but he is hurt and that make younghoon feel horrible. 

Younghoon get up and hug Changmin, Juyeon can only stare from his place and the terrible feeling doubled. 

"Do you want some times for yourself, babe?"Younghoon whisper, give Changmin's head a kiss and keep caressing his back. When he feel Changmin nod his head, he give Juyeon a look of promise that Changmin will be fine. That he will need Juyeon later and sort things out. Juyeon nod in return. "Come baby,"

Younghoon walk upstair to their room with Changmin still hugging him like a coala make it difficult to walk. Younghoon chuckle and decide that carrying Changmin would be faster, so he lifts his fiance up and carry him.

When they are already in their room with Changmin tuck inside the warm blanket and Younghoon caressing the smaller man's cheek tenderly, wiping the tears that still drop now and then, Younghoon speak "He probably have reason why he is hiding this fact from you and I think you should listen to him,"

"No..."

"Not now, I know," Younghoon kiss Changmin softly, "But later after you calm down and ready to speak to him again, you will listen," the older one give Changmin a smile, ever so loving and tender smile reserved for Ji Changmin only. "He deserve to feel guilty a little longer tho. So now you will take sometime to think or nap or anything you want. It's your time but enough with the crying. Your eyes start to swell it will hurt."

"I want hot chocolate when I wake up later..."Changmin pout. 

Younghoon can't help but kiss him again, "Hot chocolate. Got it. "he confirms. 

After making sure Changmin is comfortable enough, Younghoon leave their room with a soft click of door closing and go to find Juyeon sitting on the sofa where Younghoon were earlier, face buried is his big hands. 

"Did he cry a lot?"Ask Juyeon when he feel rather than see Younghoon approaching.

"Enough to make you suffer." Younghoon sit down beside him. 

Juyeon groan "I should've tell him sooner,"

"Told you so,"

"What if he doesn't forgive me? What if he cut ties with me?"

Younghoon laugh. "A chance of him dumping me than he cut you off is higher." And that's probably true if Juyeon being confident. Changmin, if ever ask to choose between Younghoon and Juyeon, he will fight to keep both of them, but IF, maybe IF Changmin didn't have a choice, Juyeon will win. Not that's happening but that's how important Juyeon to Changmin is. The idiot Juyeon know it too, he just being dramatic.

"He will give me hell when he decide to talk to me later,"

"He will."

"Thanks Younghoon, that's very comforting."Say Juyeon sarcastically. 

"What?" Yonghoon try to give him innocent look, "I just agreeing with you," the taller one get up and stretch his long body. "Wanna take a walk? It probably take awhile until the little one need us"

Juyeon look up at the direction of the couple's bedroom. He sighs and walk towards Younghoon. "I need to breath the fresh air, I guess"

The weather is not too cold today. Wearing only sweater is enough to warm their body up. They bought coffees from the coffee shop beside the couple's apartment before take a walk towards the lake not too far from where they come. 

It's quite between them along the way. They sit down on the bench and look at the artificial lake while sipping on the coffee. 

"You have to tell Changmin, don't you think?" Younghoon start, put the coffee down and lean back on the bench. 

The other man, understand what Younghoon mean, just sigh and still look at the lake. "What for? And why you so adamant about it? Don't you afraid that I will take him away from you?" He chuckles and look at Younghoon. 

Younghoon smile, "you don't have to steal him away from me if you want. He will come to you with only one word, Juyeon-ah"

Juyeon know that Younghoon always talk like it's nothing but Juyeon know better. Younghoon is just as afraid as Juyeon of losing Ji Changmin. Either for same reason or not. They both love Ji Changmin very much, they will do anything for the little one. 

"You can't keep doing this, Younghoon-ah." Juyeon is serious. He doesn't want Younghoon to keep losing confidence. He wants Younghoon to believe in himself that he can make Changmin stay even if (and it won't happens) Juyeon ask Changmin to come to him. "Changmin love you. Don't you believe in him?"

Younghoon sigh, "I know. But you are very important to him and..."

"So are you!" Juyeon raise his voice, frustrated at Younghoon, "for God's sake Younghoon, I hate it when you are like this. Whenever you say Changmin will leave you if I ask as if it nothing make me upset." Juyeon get up and walk a step back facing Younghoon. "It's as if you don't believe in Changmin. In me."

"Juyeon..."

"I love Changmin, yes! I love him so damn much I don't want to lose him. But have you ever thought that my love for him is different kind of love from yours? Have you ever thought that maybe I already move on from the romantic love and now it's platonic? That sometimes people who love each other doesn't mean they have to be a couple?!"

"Don't be too upset and sit down."Younghoon is being his calm self. "I'm sorry if it come out like I have trust issue. I only want you to know that if you ever decide to confess to Changmin, and if Changmin decide to accept and want to be with you, I won't stop you. I will willingly let him go. Just like what you did."

"That again!! Gosh!"Juyeon rub his face harshly in frustrations. "We, Changmin and I are not meant to be a lover, Kim Younghoon. Don't you get it?" Juyeon give Younghoon a pleading look, "So please stop feeling like you are not that precious to Changmin. He choose to be you because he loves you. Because you are precious to him. Changmin is not easy, it's always hard for him to love someone,"

Younghoon chuckles, "yeah who knows that better than me who spent almost 4 years whooing him?"Younghoon get up and stand beside Juyeon. "I will stop feeling guilty and worth less than you. I will stop telling you to tell Changmin everything."

"You better,"

Five minutes pass without any words from the best friend. They try to make peace with their mind. Try to accept things like they should long time ago. Changmin is happy now. So is Juyeon. And of course Younghoon too. They should move on and face the future. 

"Hyunjae will be your neighbor at New York too by the way,"Younghoon said and begin walking back to the direction of his apartment. Juyeon follows shortly behind him, throw their empty coffee cups at the nearest trash bin.

"Lee Hyunjae?"

"Hmm... He is the one who tell me that place when I ask him to look for an apartment for my friend, I didn't tell it's for you tho,"

"Yah! Shouldn't you tell me this from the beginning?!"Juyeon hit Younghoon's shoulder, not that hard but Younghoon groan in pain. Exaggerating. "It will be awkward for us!"

Younghoon laughed, "Relax. It's been so long, so it will be fine."

Juyeon doesn't buy it tho and keep complaining to Younghoon throughout the way back.

_______________

Changmin walk downstairs and frown upon finding the house is too quite. There is no sign that the two handsome men is in the house. When he near the kitchen tho he hears someone humming. He walks to the source of sounds and find Sunwoo is humming along the song he is listening through his earphone. He smiles when Sunwoo do a little dance while pouring a guava juice. 

Changmin clear his throat trying to get the attention from the younger one, but Changmin guess the music probably is too loud that Sunwoo doesn't hear him. He gives up and walk to Sunwoo and tap his shoulder make the latter jump, surprised. 

"Ah Hyung!! Don't scare me like that!!" Sunwoo is yelling, take of his earphone while glaring at Changmin. "You gonna shorten my lifespan or something?"

Changmin rolled his eyes, used to Sunwoo being dramatic like that. "I try to get your attention, just so you know." Changmin drink the juice which Sunwoo pour earlier earning a loud 'that's mine!' from the maknae. "Your Hyung promise a hot chocolate when I wake up. But he is not here, so you should make it up for him."

Sunwoo click his tongue and proceed to pour another glass, "the house is empty when I come. I thought you guys went out."

"He was home with Juyeon when I went to sleep,"Changmin sit down on the counter with Sunwoo leaning on it beside him, "they probably went out."

Sunwoo nod, "Mom ask me to bring you guys kimchi and some other foods too,"Sunwoo point at some container on the table, "it's heavy you know?"

Changmin smile, "Thank you dear brother and I'll call mom latter to thank her."Changmin get down from the counter and start putting the food on the fridge at the same time Younghoon and Juyeon come home. 

"Baby... you awake?" He walks to Changmin and kiss his lover's temple. Let out an apologize when Changmin complain about his hot chocolate. "Why are you here?" Ask Younghoon when he saw Sunwoo,

"Wow I feel welcomed,"Sunwoo say sarcastically. "Thank you so much,"

Juyeon laughed and take a seat at the dining table. "how are you, Sunwoo?"

"Only Juyeon Hyung who is nice too me,"

"Hey! I'm nice too,"

"No, you juice stealer!"

"It's my juice!"

"I'm the one who pour it into the glass!"

"Enough, you brat!" Younghoon sigh and grab Sunwoo by the neck and drag him away from the kitchen, purposely leave Changmin and Juyeon alone to talk. They can hear sunwoo complaining that his neck will break. 

Juyeon look at Changmin who back to put the remaining container sunwoo brought into the fridge. He stares fondly and not utter a single words. 

"Aren't you going to talk?"Changmin turn around and face Juyeon, annoyed at the silence engulf them. 

"Oh so I have a right to talk now?"Juyeon smiling, teasing Changmin. 

"I'm still mad just so you know,"Changmin said, cross his arms on his chest. "I feel like I'm not important for you to tell this important thing,"

"Don't say that."juyeon walk up to Changmin and cup his face, Changmin let him. "you know how important you are to me."Juyeon stroke Changmin's soft cheek lovingly. "But Changmin, I'm just a coward who doesn't want to hurt you but end up hurting you the most. I apologize for that. For everything that I'm lacking. I plan to tell you when I arrive at New York just so I don't have to see you sad. But I can't do that to you, to me. I will suffer more if you sad and I'm not there to comfort you. So here I am. Telling you that I'm going to live in New York this sudden."

Changmin stare at Juyeon and let his tears fall, which Juyeon quickly wipe it off. "I won't ask you to stay. I won't ask you to choose me. It's not fair when I can't do the same." Changmin put his hand above Juyeon's large one, make a little smile appear on juyeon's handsome face. "Just promise me to keep in touch. Don't disappear. Don't you dare disappear on me, Lee Juyeon!"

Juyeon pull Changmin into his embrace and chuckled. "You know I can't live without hearing your voice or knowing you live well, right?" Give Changmin's head a kiss Juyeon continue, "I won't disappear. I will call or text you every chance I have. I probably will be busy but I will make time. I will annoyed Younghoon for contacting you at an odd hour and don't give a damn about it,"

The both of them laughed and fall into silence after. Just enjoying each other warm and company probably for the last time before they meet again later in the future. 

"Promise me you will be happy, you will have someone beside you who you love and love you back. Staying in the same house with a dog, or two, and keep each other safe, make each other happy, understand each other flaws and accept it, forgive each other mistakes and to never leave each other,"

Juyeon laughed harder at this. "It looks like you make a vow for me..ouch!" He ouch-ed when Changmin hit his chest, juyeon sigh and kiss Changmin's temple again. "It probably take awhile for me to have a lover, considering how awkward I am, but definitely will have that in the future. We will raise cats tho."

Changmin smile. "Dogs and cats?"

"Cats only,"

"Why? Dogs are cute too,"

"Cats are easier to raise,"

"But..."

And they keep arguing about which one is better to raise, still hugging each other and their heart feel lighter. No more burden. No more ache. 

_________________

"Do you realize that you leave your fiance with a man who love him right?" Sunwoo start when they already at the balcony upstair. 

"You love Changmin too and I leave him with you countless time,"

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, "I'm amazed at the trust you have in them. It' concerning sometimes."

"Sunwoo-yah, you probably won't understand this, but Juyeon and Changmin's love for each other is the kind of love that no one can ever break. Not even me."Younghoon look at his brother and give him a radiant smile, sunwoo know his brother is happy then. No trace of worry. "Changmin loves me. He won't leave me. I just begin to understand, if he ever asked to choose between me and Juyeon, he will use any way to keep the both of us. Because, Juyeon is as precious as I am to him. That's why I'm not worry."

Sunwoo only stare at his Hyung in amazement. "Woah. Daebak. If only I can have that level of trust too."the younger one sigh, "I keep fighting with Eric because I'm jealous of everyone who is near him. I even jealous of his brother!! It's embarrassing! Aarggh!!"

Younghoon laughed at his crazy brother and ruffle his hair affectionately. "You will get better as time goes. Just make sure you keep Eric at your side but don't hold too tight."

"What can I do when I love him this much,"

"And I'm sure he loves you as much."

"There you are,"

The brother shift their eyes at Changmin who just open the door to the balcony and walks to his fiance. Younghoon open his arms and hug Changmin before kiss his temple. "Are you alright?" Changmin nod and breath his fiance's scent, feel content.

"Juyeon said he has something to do and leave. And I still need my hot chocolate."

Younghoon smile, "Of course baby, this lovely little brother of me will get you your hot chocolate."Said Younghoon look at Sunwoo.

"Why me?!" Sunwoo protest but stop when he look at Changmin who give him puppy eyes, "Aarggh it's not fair, Changmin Hyung! Don't give me that look!"

After Sunwoo leave to make or buy (that kid can't even make a tea) hot chocolate for Changmin, the two love birds still at the balcony, now with Younghoon back-hugging Changmin while stare at the view before them. 

"I'm gonna miss him."

"I know baby..."

"I'm gonna miss having him around doing silly stuff or bickering with you about something just as silly. I'm gonna miss him as our mediator when we fight. I'm gonna miss seeing him smile and his stupidly large hand. I have him so close for almost all my life and now he is gonna live miles away from me,"his voice start to crack and Younghoon tighten his hug, "I want him to find happiness just like mine or even better, Hyung. He deserve it."

"I know sweetheart. But hey he is just gonna be in New York. We can fly over there every now and then or I'm pretty sure that he will come home too. He won't disappear."He kiss Changmin's neck. "And if he ever disappear on you, on us, I will come to New York myself, track him down and drag him here myself."

Changmin finally smile and turn around to face Younghoon. His arms circled around Younghoon's neck and put their forehead together. They close their eyes and stay like that for awhile. Younghoon open his eyes and look at his beautiful fiance. 

Changmin too open his eyes and give Younghoon a breathtaking smile, "You know I love you right, Kim Younghoon? I love you no less than I love my best friend. I love you. I want to hug you, kiss you, make love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The kind of love that different from the love I give Juyeon."

There, Younghoon know then that Juyeon is right. That he is right. Changmin love both of them equally yet differently. His heart swell and he can't help but feel emotional. He is not crying but almost. 

"I know baby... Thank you for loving me so sincerely. Your love is beautiful just like how your heart is." Give Changmin a peck on his lips Younghoon say I love you multiple times, making Changmin laughed. 

"You are so cheesy, you know that? We both are cheesy,"

"Who cares?"

They kiss each other, a long and loving kiss only two people in love can do. The three of them understand each other so beautifully. Trust each other so strongly that nothing can get between them. The uniqueness of love they have for each other is so heartwarming and Sunwoo, who already comeback with hot chocolate and eavesdropping (accidentally) decide that it will be hard to have love and relationship like that. 

Sunwoo too will have his own love story. Maybe will not as magical as his hyung's is but will be as beautiful. 

_________


End file.
